Drop-in anchors, also known as wedge anchors or expansion anchors, are used in the construction industry to secure fixtures (e.g., lights, electrical wiring, etc.) into solid base materials (e.g., concrete, concrete blocks, bricks, stone and/or other types of masonry). The setting of the drop-in anchor typically requires a hammer and a setting tool to fix the drop-in anchor in the solid base material. Problems abound, however, when drop-in anchors are installed overhead for use in flush-mount applications. For example, an operator must hold overhead the drop-in anchor, setting tool and hammer—all at the same time—all while setting the drop-in anchor into the solid base material. This awkward process requires two hands and becomes exhausting to the operator overtime as multiple drop-in anchors are set. Moreover, safety becomes an issue as the drop-in setting tool may be accidentally dropped—directly onto the operator's head—while setting the drop-in anchor. Thus, a desire remains to provide a drop-in anchor setting tool and method of use that mitigates exhaustion and risk of injury for an operator associated with traditional setting tools. A desire also remains to provide a drop-in anchor setting tool and method of use that may be conveniently set by an operator using one hand.